This program is intended to improve the status of patients with cancer through the education and training of health professionals and general public. It provides classroom instruction; patient contact and clinical project experiences; readily available core audiovisual and reference materials; specialty training; continuing education; and public information, screening and biopsy services. It employs an array of separate but related activities directed toward dental students and auxiliaries, graduate students and practicing dentists and to the lay public. It includes both cognitive and affective learning related to the diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation and maintenance of cancer patients. Both intramural and extramural sites are used.